


Hiljaista ja keveää

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Seurustelun aloittamista, Söpöilyä, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He eivät pidä toisiaan kädestä rikospaikalla. Heidän ei tarvitse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiljaista ja keveää

**Author's Note:**

> Aikoinaan 2012 syksyllä _Sisiljan_ synttärilahjaksi kirjoitettua söpöilyä. Fluffia mahantäydeltä. 
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista Johnia ja Sherlockia, tai muita tekstissä esiintyviä hahmoja. Pojat kuuluvat Sir ACD:lle, Moffatille ja Gatissille. Kunhan huvikseni heillä leikittelen.

On oikeastaan hassua, kuinka juuri mikään ei muutu.  
  
He eivät pidä toisiaan kädestä rikospaikalla. Ei sillä, että kumpikaan häpeäisi, se ei vain tunnu luonnolliselta, saati kovin soveliaalta kun vieressä on kolme päivää vanha viillelty ruumis. Lähin kädestä pitelyyn verrattava teko on se, kuinka Sherlock lainaa Johnille hansikkaansa yöllä. Hänen sormenpäihinsä jää tyhjää tilaa ja hansikkaat puristavat hieman kämmenselän kohdalta, mutta John ei välitä. Hän unohtaa omat käsineensä taas seuraavalla viikolla.  
  
Sherlock ei kumarru suikkaamaan suukkoa Johnin poskelle vain ärsyttääkseen Andersonia. Kerran hän harkitsi sitä, noh, ehkä useamminkin, mutta kuten John sanoo, heillä ei ole mitään todistettavaa kenellekään.  
  
Kun Lestrade hyvästelee heidät ja Sherlock käyttäytyy samanaikaisesti kuin sokerihumalainen nelivuotias ja ylimielinen aristokraatti, John hymyilee pientä tyytyväistä hymyä. Ei nälkäistä tai kiirehtivää, vain hämillistä ja hieman ylpeää. Sellaista, jota vanhempi voisi hymyillä kun lapsi on sotkenut keittiön, mutta onnistunut ensikertaa tekemään itse aamupalaa. Sitten hän seuraa jo kauempana harppovaa partneriaan, eikä enää välitä takaansa kuuluvasta supinasta.  
  
He riitelevät yhä pienistä asioista. _Kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää sanoa, että ei varpaita paahtimeen_! Sherlock sylkee purevia kommentteja ja John paiskaa kiroillen oven kiinni perässään. Hän kävelee aiheesta riippuen muutaman korttelin tai kilometrin, kun taas Sherlock riipii viulustaan riitasointuja, jotka saavat Rouva Hudsonin naksauttamaan kieltään. Johnin palatessa takaisin Sherlock istuu sohvalla ja nyökkää kohti televisiota, jossa pyörii James Bondin tunnusmusiikki. Sherlock ei hätkähdä Johnin nojatessa hänen olkapäähänsä, lepuuttaa vain leukaansa vaalealla päälaella ja valittaa juonen epäuskottavuudesta. _Aivan kuin Mycroft muka palkkaisi jonkun noin kyvyttömän agentiksi..._  
  
John on myös yhä se, joka käy ruokakaupassa. Hän huomauttaa tästä aina välillä ja Sherlock vastaa sanomalla: _Epäilty asuu kiinalaista vastapäätä, oletko nälkäinen_?  
  
Moni asia pysyy ennallaan. Heistä kumpikaan ei julista suureen ääneen tunteitaan. Jos jompikumpi huokaakin toisen solisluille kuin vahingossa, sitä ei tarvitse mainita aamulla. Sherlock inhoaa toistoa, eikä itsestäänselvyyksiä tarvitse sanoa ääneen, ne ovat siinä jos vain osaa katsoa.  
  
Se on kevyttä kuten hengittäminen, totuus näkyy Sherlockin aidoista hymyistä ja Johnin mutisemista _loistavista_. Siitä miten Angelo saa tuoda kynttilän pöytään ilman vastusteluja ja Baker Street 221B:ssä ei enää tarvita kahta makuuhuonetta. He tietävät ja se riittää. 

 


End file.
